Love Flowers
by Sakum1
Summary: Pequeñas historias, un gran sueño. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo, al fin reunidos con el final de su hilo rojo.
1. 1 Woo Bin

Si, soy una fan-ardida que no soportó ver a tan lindos chicos solteros :´( esa es una de las razones por las que hice estos dos one shot. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo, in love.

.

_Dangerous Love_

.

Los sentimientos nunca fueron su fuerte, estaba confundida y frustrada por no conocerse a sí misma.

Se puso un vestido amarillo que le daba a media pierna, un par de tacones y dejó su cabello suelto. Se paró delante del bar de mala reputación, el que custodiaba la entrada la dedicó una mirada amable y se hizo de lado dándole el paso. Fue directo a la barra sin fijarse en los presentes. Pidió un trago de esos extravagantes que solo piden los novatos que si se fijan en la tabla de bebidas. Le da poca importancia a la elegancia y pide otro trago, esta vez el joven junto a ella se atreve a hacerle una sugerencia y la toma de inmediato. Se pone de pie con dificultad luego de que los vasos se acumularon frente a ella y el _bartender_ se niega a darle uno más: no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entró y hace responsable al alcohol que ingirió solo para tratar de olvidar lo que invade su mente: hace apenas dos semanas, unos tipos la amordazaron en su propia casa, confundiéndola con alguien más. Si no hubiera sido por ese joven impropio, grosero, e increíblemente lindo, tal vez no estuviera con vida.

.

-::~::-

.

Woo Bin, a pesar de negarlo a sí mismo y a los demás, tenía cierto interés por la chica de ojos café que rescató. Puso a uno de sus hombres de entera confianza a seguirla, con el pretexto de que sospechaba de ella como negociante con el clan enemigo.

En un día cualquiera, estaba con el resto de los F4; charlaban de todo y de nada, cuando recibió un mensaje de su espía, avisándole que la chica en cuestión entró a un negocio del clan rival pero no podía seguirla ya que era una especie de celebración y aunque las chicas entraban gratis y sin preguntas, los hombres eran examinados minuciosamente. Woo Bin mandó a otros cuatro hombres al lugar para que custodiaran las entradas y al verla salir, le avisaran inmediatamente. Mientras él trataba de seguir las conversaciones de sus amigos, Ji Hoo fue quien primero lo notó extraño, pero Woo Bin con una mirada le dio a entender que estaba bien. En ese momento entraron varias chicas y dejaron el tema principal. La actitud reacia del joven, antes conocido como Mujeriego, puso en alerta hasta a Ji Young.

—¿Te pasa algo hermano?

—Nada — respondió enseguida. Su celular volvió a sonar y dando dos pasos lejos de su amigo para evitar que escuche, se enteró que en la celebración hubo detonaciones de grueso calibre. —Entra por ella. Voy enseguida. — ordenó con la garganta seca.

—¿Así que todo es por una chica? — Ji Young sonrió de lado, sin embargo, la cara de Woo Bin era firme.

—Te lo explicaré todo, en otro momento

Woo Bin salió corriendo del lugar llamando a todos sus hombres disponibles para hacer una incursión en el sitio: rescataría a la chica y sometería al enemigo. Sonaba un plan excelente, aunque una cosa le importaba mucho más que la otra.

Ji Hoo fue a un lado de Ji Young cuando vio a su amigo salir disparado y cuestionó al alfarero.

—Líos territoriales, y de faldas — respondió él con una sonrisa enorme.

.

-::~::-

.

En la fiesta de las familias de la mafia, es común hacer competencias de tiro a blancos con caras de policías y de rivales; un hombre temerario dispara contra uno de los peces gordos presentes para asustarlo. Pero sus guardias sacaron las armas y empezó la pelea.

La chica de vestido amarillo seguía en la barra ajena al ambiente; el joven que le indicó que tragos pedir fue quien la tiró al suelo para cuidarla cuando los disparos empezaron. Le indicó que evitara a toda costa salir corriendo o la podrían herir, para luego sacar su arma y unirse a la disputa. Ella soltó una carcajada y una vez que el chico no estaba dio un paso para salir del lugar. Una bala le paso por enfrente rompiendo las botellas detrás de la barra. Su mente se despejó un poco y reaccionó de la peor manera: echó a correr al lado contrario de la salida sin fijarse si algún armado la tenía en la mira. Escuchó la detonación y sintió que alguien la empujó hacia adelante: ambos cayeron y el chico que la lanzo recibió el impacto en su brazo izquierdo. Se puso histérica de verlo herido y con dificultad trataba de detenerle la hemorragia con ambas manos, pero no fue suficiente y perdió la conciencia. La chica sintió como un fuerte brazo la retiró del lugar; manoteó e intentaba golpear a quien fuera que la estaba llevando en la dirección contraria a la salida, pero se dio cuenta que era un hombre conocido, uno de los acompañantes del chico grosero y lindo.

—¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que hacer algo por él! — soltó colérica sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico herido.

—Imposible. Debo ponerla a salvo.

Se escuchó una explosión, vidrios quebrándose y la entrada principal se vio en llamas. La fiesta se convirtió en un campo de guerra; demasiados heridos, y los tiradores se escondían detrás de mesas volteadas, muros y esculturas distribuidas por los alrededores. El hombre los alcanzó a resguardar a ambos detrás de un muro.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó sofocada — esto era una fiesta

—Es una pelea de territorios, la fiesta solo era para disimular. El jefe llegará pronto no se preocupe. — afirmó con voz neutra. Volteó alrededor y ningún enemigo se había dado cuenta de su escondite. A ella aún no se le bajaba por completo la borrachera, por lo que sus movimientos eran lentos y desatinados. Escuchó una orden del hombre, pero no supo si fue un Quédate o un Sígueme y al momento de perderlo de vista salió de detrás del muro a trompicones. Los zapatos se le enterraron en el pasto y casi cae de espaldas. Harta de sentirse incapacitada, se agachó a quitárselos y los arrojó a un lado. Escuchaba gritos y voces enojadas, alguien más exclamó su nombre y de nuevo, sintió un golpe seco en la espalda.

Woo Bin apenas llegaba la vio en medio de los disparos y corrió hacia ella jalándola detrás de una jardinera; la mantuvo junto a él y respondió los tiros. Ella lo miraba endiosada, como si fuera solo un producto de su imaginación alcoholizada tenerlo tan cerca, tocándola, sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello… y en ese momento se dio cuenta que solo ella pensaba en esas cosas en un momento de vida o muerte. Se removió nerviosa, lo empujó y echo a correr de nuevo para alejarse de él.

Woo Bin soltó una maldición y corrió tras ella haciendo malabares para disparar en dos direcciones diferentes. La chica no se dejó atrapa tan fácil, para enojo del chico. Los tiros se acabaron y maniobró de nuevo para quitarla de en medio, sacar la pistola de su espalda y acabar con un par de enemigos antes. La llevó hasta la parte trasera de la fuente mientras ella se reía como loca. Uno de sus hombres llegó con ellos respondiendo a los disparos de los rivales, pero no con la misma habilidad que su jefe lo hacía.

—Nosotros lo cubriremos, use ese espacio para salir. Haremos el resto.

Woo Bin asintió y empezó la huida; Se levantó de un rápido movimiento y sujetó a la chica de la mano, llevándola por la cintura. Una camioneta color negro ya los esperaba en la acera con las puertas abiertas. Metió a la chica en el asiento trasero y él brincó al asiento del conductor, huyendo del lugar. Vio por el retrovisor la explosión tras ellos. Varios kilómetros más adelante se pudo relajar un poco y volteó a verla; iba acostada sobre el asiento y balbuceando tonterías sobre el clima y lo mucho que odiaba a los agentes de tránsito. Se fijó aún más, y le vio en el costado un manchón de sangre. Paró la camioneta en una calle casi vacía y se pasó al asiento trasero para verificar que no estuviera herida. Apena la tocó y ella soltó una carcajada y se removió para quedar boca arriba.

—Deja de moverte — le exigió.

—¡Claro que no! tus manos me hacen cosquillas —intentó agarrarle las manos que según ella la atacaban. El chico se quedó helado al verle la piel manchada de sangre.

—Estoy bien. Fue el chico guapo, él me ensució. El que tenía herido el brazo —explicó para luego sentarse de golpe —¡Es cierto! El chico… ¡él que me salvó!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Un chico guapo, el me arrojó al suelo y salió herido — repitió ella como si fuera obvio. Woo Bin aprovechó el momento para verificar en su cuerpo que no fuera suya la sangre. Ella le lanzó una mirada seria. —Era guapo, pero no tanto como tú.

Woo Bin se quedó perplejo: estaba muerto de miedo por si estaba o no herida, y ella comparando su atractivo. La miró a los ojos, ella sonrió amable. Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, y besarla. Se acercó a ella, cerró los ojos…

La chica cayó de espaldas completamente dormida.

.

Al momento de despertar, lo hizo en una cama desconocida, dentro de una habitación con excelente vista a la ciudad nocturna.

—Por fin despierta la señorita. ¿Ya se acabó su momento de energía, o aun quiere ir y corretear en bares peligrosos? — soltó Woo Bin con ironía. La chica inclinó la cabeza avergonzada: los sueños que tuvo, fueron recuerdos de lo que en realidad había sucedido, incitados por exceso de alcohol que nadie le obligó a ingerir. Woo Bin le respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Sabes que a lo largo de mi vida, he pasado por muchas situaciones de peligro y nunca me pusieron la piel de gallina. Hasta ayer. Verte en ese sucio lugar, con peligro a cada segundo. ¡Pff! — se dejó caer hacia a atrás en la cama, sin fuerza para lograr una posición decente. —Eso si me llevó al extremo. Creí que moriría.

La chica parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eso… es una confesión? —se atrevió a preguntar, sin dejar de lado su habitual comportamiento desconfiado.

El silencio fue lo único que se mantenía firme, ambos chicos estaban en un momento frágil y ninguno se atrevía a decir más. La chica comprendió al instante lo difícil que era para ambos admitir en voz alta, lo que comprenden con solo mirarse a los ojos. Ella tampoco estaba calificada para abrirse y declararle un "Te Amo" pero con tiempo, dedicación y mucha paciencia, ambos podrían hablar con la verdad como bandera. Por el momento, se limitarían a observarse detalladamente, aprenderse de memoria cada milímetro de sus rostros, de su cuerpo, de su alma. Para que ningún resquicio de mentira o dudad se atreviera a interponerse en lo que, sería una amor peligroso.


	2. 2 Ji Hoo

.

-:~:-

.

Sweet Love Pie

.

Ji Hoo, sumamente triste por perder a Jan Di y enojado consigo mismo por no ser feliz por ella, aun siendo sus amigos, empezó a vagar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Seúl; deseaba un escape a todo aquello, una puerta que lo llevara lejos del dolor, lejos del resquicio de resentimiento que empezaba a ganar terreno en su psique. Lo bueno era que en esa parte de la cuidad nadie parecía reconocerlo como un F4, y podía sacar su tristeza y dejarla que le deformara en rostro en una cara larga y apática.

_ ¡Pastelillos, dulces y chocolate! Nada mejor para curas las penas. _

¿De dónde viene esa voz? Pareciera como si le hablara a él… No, imposible. Sus pies lo detuvieron, pero los forzó a seguir avanzando.

_ ¿Tienes un amargo sabor de boca? Ven, podemos ayudarte. _

En efecto, tenía un pésimo sabor de boca. Pero estaba convencido que un pastelillo no podía aliviarlo.

—No hay anda imposible para el poder del dulce — le aclaró una chica joven vestida con yukata japonesa y cabello corto; su tono fue directo, como si pudiera leer su mente. Tenía un altavoz con el que promocionaba un _Maid café_ llamado Sweet Love. Ji Hoo detuvo su andar y, sorprendido por lo perspicaz que era la chica, se dejó guiar hasta una de las mesas del establecimiento. Cuando tomó asiento la chica de la yukata volvió a la calle para seguir con la propaganda del lugar.

—Bienvenido a casa, Amo — se escuchó decir de ropa color negro, mandil blanco y coletas; leía algo en su libreta y se inclinó ante él poniendo el menú sobre la mesa. Ji Hoo apenas y lo vio, no tenía ganas de comer y no entendía las letras aun estando en su idioma.

—Tenemos lo que necesita, Amo — se apresuró a decir la joven y luego de inclinarse levemente dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina. Volvió casi tres minutos después con una rebanada de pastel con chocolate, miel de maple y dulces pequeños. De cualquier lado se notaba el exceso de azúcar. —Cortesía de la casa — le aclara. Pone el palto sobre la mesa y espera su reacción; Ji Hoo la mira a los ojos por primera vez y ella rehúye la mirada. —Es… el azúcar… hace menos los dolores del corazón — balbucea ella torpemente, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse Ji Hoo se voltea hacia la ventana con aire ausente; la chica voltea a la cocina y ve a su jefa haciendo ademanes para que sea ella quien lo anime un poco, pero no sabe que decir si ni siquiera sabe que lo puso así. Con los nervios a flor de piel, y la cara roja como tomate se atrevió a preguntarle si deseaba algo más.

—¿Cómo es que esto cura dolores? — mencionó el chico señalando con la vista el postre dulce frente a él.

—Bueno, es una historia muy larga

—Deseo oírla.

—Como ordene, Amo. —La chica empezó a narrar una historia con toques fantásticos, incluyendo arcoíris y una pareja de jóvenes amantes, que la jefa les contó hace mucho y de donde salía la inspiración para alegrar a las personas con cosas dulces y coloridas. Se olvidó de todo y solo puso atención a sus palabras Cuando volvió al a realidad, Ji Hoo había terminado su postre. — Y eso es todo.

Ji Hoo movió la cabeza asimilando sus palabras. Cuando ella le ofreció un segundo postre, aclaró que era suficiente por un día de azúcar y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

—Vuelva pronto. Amo.

Ji Hoo dio cinco pasos y volteó a ver a la maid; espero a que dejara de hacer la reverencia y una vez su mirada se encontró con la de ella, asintió levemente. La chica se sonrojó, pero no le desvió la mirada: ella tampoco lo reconoció como F4 y no hizo un alboroto por ello. Se sintió extraño y de alguna forma, reconfortado. Podía volver a ese lugar cuantas veces necesitara un respiro.

El Ji Hoo que entró al Sweet Love, era totalmente diferente al que ahora atravesaba las puertas de cristal del café: sentía un peso menos en el corazón y una nueva esperanza. Ahora su boca, mostraba una sonrisa y empezaba a tener un delicado sabor a dulce que jamás tuvo.

Y se alegró infinitamente por ello.


End file.
